


Freaky Not-So Friday

by Ink_Knight



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Bodyswap, F/F, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Pete plays with artifacts again, artifact mishaps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Knight/pseuds/Ink_Knight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete plays with something he shouldn't and everybody gets a little mixed up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freaky Not-So Friday

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by episode 1x18: Mirror of Legend of the Seeker. Also because I'm a dork and I just want Warehouse family hijinks. Also, this isn't meant to be a major story so the chapters will likely be fairly short.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. And the information on Dr. Wilbur is simply what I pulled up through a quick internet search when she was suggested as the originator of this particular artifact. Whether it's true or not I couldn't say, but it works for the purposes of this story.

Myka Bering was beyond pissed. Way beyond pissed. They'd been in the Ovoid Quarantine, sorting through unshelved artifacts. And of course when Pete found an old pen he had to play with it. And now here they were, in yet another body-swapping predicament. Well, Artie said they hadn't actually switched bodies so much as turned into each other. And hearing his attitude coming out of Abigail, who'd stopped by to make sure they ate, was definitely weird. So was being so much shorter than everyone, because she'd been standing near Jinks and Claudia when it happened. She glanced over at Steve, taking in his awkward stance as he repeatedly tried to push her curls out of his face. Thankfully Claudia kept a bunch of hair-ties on her wrist, so Myka pulled one off and moved behind Jinks to pull her hair back for him. On her other side Claudia was staring at her hands, wiggling the fingers with Jinks' forehead wrinkling in her consternation.

“Dude, this is weird.” She said, and Myka was again hit by hearing someone's speech patterns in the wrong voice. It was incredibly disconcerting, especially when Steve spoke next.

“You think?” His tone was dry and sarcastic, and if he actually tried he was probably the most likely to be able to pull off imitating Myka. But he wasn't trying for that, so it was strange.

“Oh god I'm so short...” Pete whined, that particular tone sounding completely off in Artie's gruff voice. He was still clutching the pen in one hand and Myka sighed.

“Just goo the pen Pete, and we can forget this even happened.” She said sharply and then stopped, cocking her head to the side at the sound of Claudia's voice speaking her words. Definitely weird. Pete, as usual, looked like he'd been hit in the face by the two-by-four that is common sense and nodded quickly. He turned and dropped the pen into a nearby and ready vat of neutralizer goo and they all ducked. But nothing happened. They were all still changed. Artie mumbled curses under his breath that had Abigail, looking like Pete, shooting him a glare for using her voice like that. He fished the pen out of the vat and studied it carefully before making a sound of understanding and turning a fiercer than ever glare on Pete.

“This, is Dr. Cornelia Wilbur's pen. The one she used for the notes that went into the making of her book 'Sybil'. Because her methods were what actually induced the personality disorder in her subject the pen has the ability to disturb a person's sense of self. With so many of us in the area, and the quarantine weakening its' strength, it just switched us around rather than driving Pete crazy. But it can't be fixed by just neutralizing it alone.” He explained and everyone's eyes shifted to glare at Pete, making him wilt a little.

“So how does it get fixed Artie?” Myka asked, redirecting their attention to the problem at hand. They could yell at Pete about playing with artifacts again later. He shrugged in response, not a very heartening reply.

“I'll have to do some research, so for now we'll suspend all retrievals unless it's an emergency. Everybody back to the B&B, I want you all in one place when we get this fixed. You're all under house arrest.” He announced and predictably the group erupted into protest. Claudia had a gig at the coffee shop in town, Pete had an AA meeting, Abigail needed to get groceries for the B&B, even Steve had somewhere to be though he didn't say where. Artie silenced them with what would have been a bellow in his usual voice but was just a sharp yell in this one, drawing another glare from Abigail at the sound of him abusing her vocal chords like he did his own.

“This is not a discussion. Go home, find some way to occupy yourselves and stay out of my hair while I figure this out. Now.” He growled and they all trooped off in various states of sullenness. Though not without a parting shot from Abigail.

“You mean my hair.” It was muttered but it drew a snort of stifled laughter from Pete and Claudia and had Steve and Myka exchanging amused glances.


End file.
